psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychological aspects of herpes simplex
Psychological and social effects Since there is currently no cure for herpes , some people experience negative feelings related to the condition following diagnosis, particularly if they have acquired the genital form of the disease. Though these feelings lessen over time, they can include depression, fear of rejection, feelings of isolation, fear of being found out, self-destructive feelings, and fear of masturbation. In order to improve the well-being of people with herpes, support groups have been formed in the United States and the UK, providing supporting communities and information about herpes of message forums and dating websites.Herpes Support Groups & ClinicsHerpes Viruses Association - a patient run group Herpes message forum with over 4000 members H-Date, a dating site for persons with either or both of HSV-1 or HSV-2MPwH - Meeting People with Herpes, a dating site with over 65000 members People with the herpes virus are often hesitant to divulge to other people, including friends and family, that they are infected. This is especially true of new or potential sexual partners that they consider 'casual'. A perceived reaction is sometimes taken into account before making a decision about whether to inform new partners and at what point in the relationship. Many people choose not to disclose their herpes status when they first begin dating someone, but wait until it later becomes clear that they are moving towards a sexual relationship. Other people disclose their herpes status upfront. Still others choose only to date other people who already have herpes. See also *Herpes genitalis *Herpes simplex *Herpes simplex virus *LD:Causes: Herpes simplex *Psychological aspects of herpes simplex References *Adam, M. B. (2001). "Effect of condoms on reducing the transmission of herpes simplex virus type 2 from men to women": Comment: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 286(17) Nov 2001, 2095. *Adrover, M. F., Guyot-Revol, V., Cheli, V. T., Blanco, C., Vidal, R., Alche, L., et al. (2003). Hippocampal infection with HSV-1-derived vectors expressing an NMDAR1 antisense modifies behavior: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 2(2) Apr 2003, 103-113. *Aiello, A. E., Haan, M. N., Blythe, L., Moore, K., Gonzalez, J. M., & Jagust, W. (2006). The Influence of Latent Viral Infection on Rate of Cognitive Decline over 4 Years: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 54(7) Jul 2006, 1046-1054. *Alderman, N., & Burgess, P. (1994). A comparison of treatment methods for behaviour disorder following herpes simplex encephalitis: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 4(1) Mar 1994, 31-48. *Alexander, R. C., Cabirac, G., Lowenkopf, T., Casanova, M. F., & et al. (1992). Search for evidence of herpes simplex virus, type 1, or varicella-zoster virus infection in postmortem brain tissue from schizophrenic patients: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 86(5) Nov 1992, 418-420. *Ameli, N., Bacchetti, P., Morrow, R. A., Hessol, N. A., Wilkin, T., Young, M., et al. (2006). Herpes simplex virus infection in women in the WIHS: Epidemiology and effect of antiretroviral therapy on clinical manifestations: AIDS Vol 20(7) Apr 2006, 1051-1058. *Amsterdam, J. D., & Hernz, W. J. (1993). Serum antibodies to herpes simplex virus types I and II in depressed patients: Biological Psychiatry Vol 34(6) Sep 1993, 417-420. *Amsterdam, J. D., & Maislin, G. (1991). The suppression of recurrent herpes simplex virus infections with lithium carbonate. New York, NY, England: Plenum Medical Book Co/Plenum Press. *Amsterdam, J. D., Maislin, G., & Rybakowski, J. (1990). A possible antiviral action of lithium carbonate in herpes simplex virus infections: Biological Psychiatry Vol 27(4) Feb 1990, 447-453. *Anderson, M. B., & MacNair, N. C. (1983). Herpes: Coping and caring: A total college health program: Journal of American College Health Vol 32(3) Dec 1983, 128-129. *Andrewes, D., & Gielewski, E. (1999). The work rehabilitation of a herpes simplex encephalitis patient with anterograde amnesia: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 9(1) Jan 1999, 77-99. *Antoni, M. H., Esterling, B. A., Lutgendorf, S., Fletcher, M., & Schneiderman, N. (1995). Psychosocial stressors, herpesvirus reactivation and HIV-1 infection. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Arlazoroff, A., & et al. (1984). Incomplete Kluver-Bucy syndrome and fluent aphasia: Brain and Language Vol 23(2) Nov 1984, 300-306. *Auvert, B., Ballard, R., Campbell, C., Carael, M., Carton, M., Fehler, G., et al. (2001). HIV infection among youth in a South African mining town is associated with herpes simplex virus-2 seropositivity and sexual behaviour: AIDS Vol 15(7) May 2001, 885-898. *Aydin, N., & Aydin, M. D. (2001). Long-Term Neuropsychiatric Findings of Herpes Encephalitis and Response to Oxcarbazepine Treatment: Yeni Symposium: psikiyatri, noroloji ve davranis bilimleri dergisi Vol 39(3) 2001, 151-154. *Baker, M., Noisakran, S., Gebhardt, J. D., Kriesel, J. D., & Carr, D. J. J. (1999). The relationship between interleukin-6 and herpes simplex virus type 1: Implications for behavior and immunopathology: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 13(3) Sep 1999, 201-211. *Ball, M. J. (1986). Herpesvirus in the hippocampus as a cause of Alzheimer's disease: Archives of Neurology Vol 43(4) Apr 1986, 313. *Ball, M. J., Mathews, R., Steiner, I., Hill, J. M., Wisner, T. W., Murdoch, G. H., et al. (2001). Latent HSV 1 virus in trigeminal ganglia: The optimal site for linking prevention of Alzheimer's disease to vaccination: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 22(5) Sep-Oct 2001, 705-709. *Baranowski, A. P., De Courcey, J., & Bonello, E. (1999). A trial of intravenous lidocaine on the pain and allodynia of postherpetic neuralgia: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 17(6) Jun 1999, 429-433. *Barbarotto, R., Capitani, E., & Laiacona, M. (1996). Naming deficit in herpes simplex encephalitis: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 93(4) Apr 1996, 272-280. *Baron, M. S. (1986). Stress, trait anxiety, coping and genital herpes recurrences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Baron, R., & Wasner, G. (2006). Prevention and treatment of postherpetic neuralgia: Lancet Vol 367(9506) Jan 2006, 186-188. *Bennett, G. J. (1994). Hypotheses on the pathogenesis of herpes zoster-associated pain: Annals of Neurology Vol 35(Suppl) 1994, S38-S41. *Bierman, S. M. (1982). The myth and realities of genital Herpes: Journal of Mind and Behavior Vol 3(1) Win 1982, 27-46. *Biondi, M., & Picardi, A. (1991). Psychological stress and herpes simplex viral infection: State of research: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 36(3) Jul-Sep 1991, 267-278. *Blansett, T. A. (1992). Explanatory style, depressive response, and severity of herpes simplex virus: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bleistein, J., & Tackmann, W. (1986). Neurologic complications and therapy in herpes virus infections: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie Vol 54(6) Jun 1986, 173-181. *Blondeau, J. M., Aoki, F. Y., & Glavin, G. B. (1993). Stress-induced reactivation of latent Herpes simplex virus infection in rat lumbar dorsal root ganglia: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 37(8) Dec 1993, 843-849. *Blundo, C., Ricci, M., & Miller, L. (2006). Category-specific knowledge deficit for animals in a patient with herpes simplex encephalitis: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 23(8) Dec 2006, 1248-1268. *Bond, P. A., & Dinan, T. G. (2006). Antibodies to Herpes Simplex Types 1 and 2 in Chronic Fatigue Syndrome: Journal of Chronic Fatigue Syndrome Vol 13(1) 2006, 35-40. *Bonezzi, C., & Demartini, L. (1999). Treatment options in postherpetic neuralgia: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Supplementum Vol 100(Suppl 173) 1999, 25-35. *Bonneau, R. H. (1994). Experimental approaches to identify mechanisms of stress-induced modulation of immunity to herpes simplex virus infection. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Bonneau, R. H. (1996). Stress-induced effects on integral immune components involved in herpes simplex virus (HSV)-specific memory cytotoxic T lymphocyte activation: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 10(2) Jun 1996, 139-163. *Bonneau, R. H., Brehm, M. A., & Kern, A. M. (1997). The impact of psychological stress on the efficacy of anti-viral adoptive immunotherapy in an immunocompromised host: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 78(1-2) Sep 1997, 19-33. *Bonneau, R. H., Sheridan, J. F., Feng, N., & Glaser, R. (1991). Stress-induced effects on cell-mediated innate and adaptive memory components of the murine immune response to herpes simplex virus infection: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 5(3) Sep 1991, 274-295. *Bonneau, R. H., Sheridan, J. F., Feng, N., & Glaser, R. (1991). Stress-induced suppression of herpes simplex virus (HSV)-specific cytotoxic T lymphocyte and natural killer cell activity and enhancement of acute pathogenesis following local HSV infection: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 5(2) Jun 1991, 170-192. *Bonneau, R. H., Sheridan, J. F., Feng, N., & Glaser, R. (1993). Stress-induced modulation of the primary cellular immune response to herpes simplex virus infection is mediated by both adrenal-dependent and independent mechanisms: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 42(2) Feb 1993, 167-176. *Bonneau, R. H., Zimmerman, K. M., Ikeda, S. C., & Jones, B. C. (1998). Differential effects of stress-induced adrenal function on components of the herpes simplex virus-specific memory cytotoxic T-lymphocyte response: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 82(2) Mar 1998, 191-199. *Borgo, F., Sgaramella, T. M., Penello, B., L'Erario, R., & Toso, V. (2000). A componential analysis of visual object recognition deficits in patients with herpes simplex virus encephalitis: Brain and Cognition Vol 43(1-3) Jun-Aug 2000, 53-56. *Borgo, F., & Shallice, T. (2001). When living things and other 'sensory quality' categories behave in the same fashion: A novel category specificity effect: Neurocase Vol 7(3) 2001, 201-220. *Bowsher, D. (1997). The effects of pre-emptive treatment of postherpetic neuralgia with amitriptyline: A randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 13(6) Jun 1997, 327-331. *Bowsher, D. (2003). Factors influencing the features of postherpeutic neuralgia and outcome when treated with tricyclics: European Journal of Pain Vol 7(1) Feb 2003, 1-7. *Brenner, G. J., & Moynihan, J. A. (1997). Stressor-induced alterations in immune response and viral clearance following infection with herpes simplex virus-type 1 in BALB/c and C57BI/6 mice: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 11(1) Mar 1997, 9-23. *Brown, A. S., Schaefer, C. A., Quesenberry, C. P., Jr., Shen, L., & Susser, E. S. (2006). No evidence of relation between maternal exposure to herpes simplex virus type 2 and risk of schizophrenia? : American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 163(12) Dec 2006, 2178-2180. *Bruce, K. E., & McLaughlin, J. (1986). The development of scales to assess knowledge and attitudes about genital herpes: Journal of Sex Research Vol 22(1) Feb 1986, 73-84. *Budman, C. L., Kerjakovic, M., & Bruun, R. D. (1997). Viral infection and tic exacerbation: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 36(2) Feb 1997, 162. *Buske-Kirschbaum, A., Geiben, A., Wermke, C., Pirke, K.-M., & Hellhammer, D. (2001). Preliminary evidence for herpes labialis recurrence following experimentally induced disgust: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 70(2) Mar-Apr 2001, 86-91. *Cagnin, A., Myers, R., Gunn, R. N., Lawrence, A. D., Stevens, T., Kreutzberg, G. W., et al. (2001). In vivo visualization of activated glia by1superscript 1C ®-PK11195-PET following herpes encephalitis reveals projected neuronal damage beyond the primary focal lesion: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 124(10) Oct 2001, 2014-2027. *Cao, L., Martin, A., Polakos, N., & Moynihan, J. A. (2004). Stress causes a further decrease in immunity to herpes simplex virus-1 in immunocompromised hosts: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 156(1-2) Nov 2004, 21-30. *Cappel, R., Gregoire, F., Thiry, L., & Sprecher, S. (1978). Antibody and cell-mediated immunity to herpes simplex virus in psychotic depression: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 39(3) Mar 1978, 266-268. *Cappel, R., & Sprecher, S. (1983). Are herpes viruses responsible for neuropsychiatric diseases? : Advances in Biological Psychiatry Vol 12 1983, 168-173. *Carlezon, W. A., Jr., Nestler, E. J., & Neve, R. L. (2000). Herpes simplex virus-mediated gene transfer as a tool for neuropsychiatric research: Critical Reviews in Neurobiology Vol 14(1) 2000, 47-67. *Castillo, S. M., Gonzalez, E., Dominguez Arquez, M. B., Rodriguez, D., & et al. (1990). Immunoelectromicroscopic study with colloidal gold of brain samples from two monozygotic twins of a schizophrenic mother: Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana Vol 31(1) Jan-Mar 1990, 1-11. *Catania, J. A. (1996). Relationship of sexual mixing across age and ethnic groups to herpes simplex virus-2 among unmarried heterosexual adults with multiple sexual partners: Health Psychology Vol 15(5) Sep 1996, 362-370. *Chiveri, L., Sciacco, M., & Prelle, A. (2003). Schizophreniform Disorder with Cerebrospinal Fluid PCR Positivity for Herpes Simplex Virus Virus: Type 1: European Neurology Vol 50(3) Oct 2003, 182-183. *Clark, M. S., Sexton, T. J., McClain, M., Root, D., Kohen, R., & Neumaier, J. F. (2002). Overexpression of 5-HT-sub-1B receptor in dorsal raphe nucleus using herpes simplex virus gene transfer increases anxiety behavior after inescapable stress: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(11) Jun 2002, No Pagination Specified. *Connor-Greene, P. A. (1986). The role of counseling in the treatment of genital herpes: Journal of American College Health Vol 34(6) Jun 1986, 286-287. *Cook, R. L., Pollock, N. K., Rao, A. K., & Clark, D. B. (2002). Increased prevalence of herpes simplex virus type 2 among adolescent women with alcohol use disorders: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 30(3) Mar 2002, 169-174. *Coplan, P. M., Schmader, K., Nikas, A., Chan, I. S. F., Choo, P., Levin, M. J., et al. (2004). Development of a measure of the burden of pain due to herpes zoster and postherpetic neuralgia for prevention trials: Adaptation of the Brief Pain Inventory: The Journal of Pain Vol 5(6) Aug 2004, 344-356. *Counsell, C. E., Taylor, R., & Whittle, I. R. (1994). Focal necrotising herpes simplex encephalitis: A report of two cases with good clinical and neuropsychological outcomes: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 57(9) Sep 1994, 1115-1117. *Cowan, F. F., Pascoe, S. J. S., Barlow, K. L., Langhaug, L. F., Jaffar, S., Hargrove, J. W., et al. (2006). Association of genital shedding of herpes simplex virus type 2 and HIV-1 among sex workers in rural Zimbabwe: AIDS Vol 20(2) Jan 2006, 261-267. *Crnic, L. S., & Pizer, L. I. (1988). Behavioral effects of neonatal herpes simplex type 1 infection of mice: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 10(4) Jul-Aug 1988, 381-386. *Cruess, S., Antoni, M., Cruess, D., Fletcher, M. A., Ironson, G., Kumar, M., et al. (2000). Reductions in herpes simplex virus type 2 antibody titers after cognitive behavioral stress management and relationships with neuroendocrine function, relaxation skills, and social support in HIV-positive men: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 62(6) Nov-Dec 2000, 828-837. *Dalkvist, J., Wahlin, T.-B. R., Bartsch, E., & Forsbeck, M. (1995). Herpes simplex and mood: A prospective study: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 57(2) Mar-Apr 1995, 127-137. *Dane, J. R., & Rowlingson, J. C. (1988). Hypnosis in the management of postherpetic neuralgia: Three case studies: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 31(2) Oct 1988, 107-113. *Deatly, A. M., Haase, A. T., & Ball, M. J. (1991). Herpes simplex virus type 1 transcription during latent infections of mouse and man: Implications for dementia. New York, NY, England: Plenum Medical Book Co/Plenum Press. *DeLano, R. M., & Mallery, S. R. (1998). Stress-related modulation of central nervous system immunity in a murine model of herpes simplex encephalitis: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 89(1-2) Aug 1998, 51-58. *Delisi, L. E., Smith, S. B., Hamovit, J. R., Maxwell, M. E., & et al. (1986). Herpes simplex virus, cytomegalovirus and Epstein-Barr virus antibody titres in sera from schizophrenic patients: Psychological Medicine Vol 16(4) Nov 1986, 757-763. *Desmond, R. A., Weiss, H. L., Arani, R. B., Soong, S.-j., Wood, M. J., Fiddian, P. A., et al. (2002). Clinical applications for change-point analysis of herpes zoster pain: Journal of Pain and Symptom Management Vol 23(6) Jun 2002, 510-516. *Dhawan, A., Kecskes, Z., Jyoti, R., & Kent, A. L. (2006). Early diffusion-weighted magnetic resonance imaging findings in neonatal herpes encephalitis: Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health Vol 42(12) Dec 2006, 824-826. *Dickerson, F., Kirkpatrick, B., Boronow, J., Stallings, C., Origoni, A., & Yolken, R. (2006). Deficit schizophrenia: Association with serum antibodies to cytomegalovirus: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 32(2) Apr 2006, 396-400. *Dickerson, F. B., Boronow, J. J., Stallings, C., Origoni, A. E., Cole, S., Krivogorsky, B., et al. (2004). Infection with Herpes Simplex Virus Type 1 Is Associated with Cognitive Deficits in Bipolar Disorder: Biological Psychiatry Vol 55(6) Mar 2004, 588-593. *Dickerson, F. B., Boronow, J. J., Stallings, C., Origoni, A. E., Cole, S., Leister, F., et al. (2006). The catechol O-methyltransferase Val158Met polymorphism and herpes simplex virus type 1 infection are risk factors for cognitive impairment in bipolar disorder: Additive gene-environmental effects in a complex human psychiatric disorder: Bipolar Disorders Vol 8(2) Apr 2006, 124-132. *Dickerson, F. B., Boronow, J. J., Stallings, C., Origoni, A. E., Ruslanova, I., & Yolken, R. H. (2003). Association of serum antibodies to herpes simplex virus 1 with cognitive deficits in individuals with schizophrenia: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 60(5) May 2003, 466-472. *Dixon, D., Cruess, S., Kilbourn, K., Klimas, N., Fletcher, M. A., Ironson, G., et al. (2001). Social support mediates loneliness and human herpesvirus Type 6 (HHV-6) antibody titers: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 31(6) Jun 2001, 1111-1132. *Dobbs, C. M., Vasquez, M., Glaser, R., & Sheridan, J. F. (1993). Mechanisms of stress-induced modulation of viral pathogenesis and immunity: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 48(2) Nov-Dec 1993, 151-160. *Dobson, C. B., & Itzhaki, R. F. (1999). Herpes simplex virus type 1 and Alzheimer's disease: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 20(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 457-465. *Doyle, H., & Varian, J. (1994). An unusual psychiatric emergency: Herpes simplex encephalitis: Behavioural Neurology Vol 7(2) Sum 1994, 93-95. *Drob, S. (1985). Psychotherapy with patients suffering from genital herpes: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 3(4) Win 1985, 129-137. *Drob, S., & Bernard, H. (1985). Two models of brief group psychotherapy for herpes sufferers: Group Vol 9(3) Fal 1985, 14-20. *Drob, S., Bernard, H., Lifshutz, H., & Nierenberg, A. (1986). Brief group psychotherapy for herpes patients: A preliminary study: Behavior Therapy Vol 17(3) Jun 1986, 229-238. *Drob, S., & Bernard, H. S. (1985). Herpes in dyadic relationships: Patterns and treatment: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 11(4) Oct 1985, 391-397. *Drob, S., & Bernard, H. S. (1986). Time-limited group treatment of genital herpes patients: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 36(1) Jan 1986, 133-144. *Drob, S., Loemer, M., & Lifshutz, H. (1985). Genital herpes: The psychological consequences: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 58(4) Dec 1985, 307-315. *Drob, S. L. (1986). Psychosexual implications of genital herpes: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 20(8) Aug 1986, 97-104. *Dworkin, R. H., Hartstein, G., Rosner, H. L., Walther, R. R., Sweeney, E. W., & Brand, L. (1992). A high-risk method for studying psychosocial antecedents of chronic pain: The prospective investigation of herpes zoster: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 101(1) Feb 1992, 200-205. *Dworkin, R. H., White, R., O'Connor, A. B., Baser, O., & Hawkins, K. (2007). Healthcare costs of acute and chronic pain associated with a diagnosis of Herpes Zoster: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 55(8) Aug 2007, 1168-1175. *Engel, J. A., Zhang, J., Bergstrom, T., Conradi, N., Forkstam, C., Liljeroth, A., et al. (2000). Neonatal herpes simplex virus type 1 brain infection affects the development of sensorimotor gating in rats: Brain Research Vol 863(1-2) Apr 2000, 233-240. *Ensor, D. (2005). The Significance of Herpes Simplex for School Nurses: The Journal of School Nursing Vol 21(1) Feb 2005, 10-16. *Esiri, M. M. (2001). Potential for HSV-1 vaccination to reduce risk of HSV-1 encephalitis and/or Alzheimer's disease? : Neurobiology of Aging Vol 22(5) Sep-Oct 2001, 711-713. *Eslinger, P. J., Easton, A., Grattan, L. M., & Van Hoesen, G. W. (1996). Distinctive forms of partial retrograde amnesia after asymmetric temporal lobe lesions: Possible role of the occipitotemporal gyri in memory: Cerebral Cortex Vol 6(3) May-Jun 1996, 530-539. *Fazekas, C., Enzinger, C., Wallner, M., Kischka, U., Greimel, E., Kapeller, P., et al. (2006). Depressive symptoms following herpes simplex encephalitis--An underestimated phenomenon? : General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 28(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 403-407. *Federoff, H. J. (1999). An infectious conspiracy: The case for HSV-1 and APOEepsilon 4 in Alzheimer's disease: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 20(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 467-468. *Fields, H. (1994). Pain modulation and the action of analgesic medications: Annals of Neurology Vol 35(Suppl) 1994, S42-S45. *Formica, M., Kabbara, K., Clark, R., & McAlindon, T. (2004). Can Clinical Trials Requiring Frequent Participant Contact Be Conducted Over the Internet? Results From an Online Randomized Controlled Trial Evaluating a Topical Ointment for Herpes Labialis: Journal of Medical Internet Research Vol 6(1) Jan-Mar 2004, No Pagination Specified. *Forsgren, M., Skoog, E., Jeansson, S., Olofsson, S., & et al. (1994). Prevalence of antibodies to herpes simplex virus in pregnant women in Stockholm in 1969, 1983 and 1989: Implications for STD epidemiology: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 5(2) Mar-Apr 1994, 113-116. *Freeman, E. E., Weiss, H. A., Glynn, J. R., Cross, P. L., Whitworth, J. A., & Hayes, R. J. (2006). Herpes simplex virus 2 infection increases HIV acquisition in men and women: Systematic review and meta-analysis of longitudinal studies: AIDS Vol 20(1) Jan 2006, 73-83. *Fuccillo, D. A., & et al. (1977). Lack of association between defective delinquents and antibody of herpesvirus hominis: Neurology Vol 27(3) Mar 1977, 304-305. *Fujii, T., Yamadori, A., Endo, K., Suzuki, K., & Fukatsu, R. (1999). Disproportionate retrograde amnesia in a patient with herpes simplex encephalitis: Cortex Vol 35(5) Dec 1999, 599-614. *Fux, M., Sarov, I., Ginot, Y., & Sarov, B. (1992). Herpes Simplex Virus and Cytomegalovirus in the serum of schizophrenic patients versus other psychosis and normal controls: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 29(1) 1992, 33-35. *Gaber, T. A. Z. K., & Eshiett, M. (2003). Resolution of psychiatric symptoms secondary to herpes simplex encephalitis: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 74(8) Aug 2003, 1164. *Garcia-Linares, M. I., Sanchez-Lorente, S., Coe, C. L., & Martinez, M. (2004). Intimate Male Partner Violence Impairs Immune Control Over Herpes Simplex Virus Type 1 in Physically and Psychologically Abused Women: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 66(6) Nov-Dec 2004, 965-972. *Garg, S. (1986). The effects of perceived disease prognosis on stigmatization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Garrard, P., Perry, R., & Hodges, J. R. (1997). Disorders of semantic memory: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 62(5) May 1997, 431-435. *Ghaziuddin, M., Tsai, L. Y., Eilers, L., & Ghaziuddin, N. (1992). Brief report: Autism and herpes simplex encephalitis: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 22(1) Mar 1992, 107-113. *Giles, G. M., & Morgan, J. H. (1989). Training functional skills following Herpes Simplex Encephalitis: A single case study: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 11(2) Mar 1989, 311-318. *Gillberg, C. (1986). Brief report: Onset at age 14 of a typical autistic syndrome: A case report of a girl with herpes simplex encephalitis: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 16(3) Sep 1986, 369-375. *Glaser, R., & Kiecolt-Glaser, J. K. (1987). Stress-associated depression in cellular immunity: Implications for acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS): Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 1(2) Jun 1987, 107-112. *Glaser, R., & Kiecolt-Glaser, J. K. (1997). Chronic stress modulates the virus-specific immune response to latent herpes simplex virus type 1: Annals of Behavioral Medicine Vol 19(2) Spr 1997, 78-82. *Glaser, R., Kiecolt-Glaser, J. K., Speicher, C. E., & Holliday, J. E. (1985). Stress, loneliness, and changes in herpesvirus latency: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 8(3) Sep 1985, 249-260. *Gordon, B., Selnes, O. A., Hart, J., Hanley, D. F., & et al. (1990). Long-term cognitive sequelae of acyclovir-treated herpes simplex encephalitis: Archives of Neurology Vol 47(6) Jun 1990, 646-647. *Gotlieb-Stematsky, T., Floru, S., Becker, D., Kritchman, E., & Leventon-Kriss, S. (1987). Antibody- and cell-mediated immunity to herpes simplex and Epstein-Barr viruses in psychotic patients. New York, NY, England: Plenum Medical Book Co/Plenum Press. *Gould, S. S., & Tissler, D. M. (1984). The use of hypnosis in the treatment of Herpes Simplex II: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 26(3) Jan 1984, 171-174. *Gray, L. A. (1986). University undergraduates' knowledge and attitudinal acceptance of individuals with genital herpes (HSV-II): Differences due to demographics and educational interventions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Greenwood, R. (1987). Residual mental disorders after herpesvirus infections. New York, NY, England: Plenum Medical Book Co/Plenum Press. *Greenwood, R., Bhalla, A., Gordon, A., & Roberts, J. (1983). Behaviour disturbances during recovery from herpes simplex encephalitis: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 46(9) Sep 1983, 809-817. *Greer, M. K., Lyons-Crews, M., Mauldin, L. B., & Brown, F. R. (1989). A case study of the cognitive and behavioral deficits of temporal lobe damage in herpes simplex encephalitis: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 19(2) Jun 1989, 317-326. *Gu, H., & Roizman, B. (2007). Herpes simplex virus-infected cell protein 0 blocks the silencing of viral DNA by dissociating histone deacetylases from the CoREST-REST complex: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 104(43) Oct 2007, 17134-17139. *Guaiana, G., & Markova, I. (2006). Antipsychotic Treatment Improves Outcome in Herpes Simplex Encephalitis: A Case Report: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 18(2) Spr 2006, 247. *Guha, P., Ghoshal, M., & Das, R. (2005). Secondary Mania: An Uncommon Late Sequelae of Herpes Simplex Encephalitis: German Journal of Psychiatry Vol 8(4) 2005, 94-97. *Gunduz, A., Beskardes, A. F., Kutlu, A., Ozkara, C., Karaagac, N., & Yeni, S. N. (2006). Herpes encephalitis as a cause of nonconvulsive status epilepticus: Epileptic Disorders Vol 8(1) Mar 2006, 57-60. *Halonen, P. E., Rimon, R., Arohonka, K., & Jantti, V. (1974). Antibody levels to herpes simplex type I, measles and rubella viruses in psychiatric patients: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 125 Nov 1974, 461-465. *Halton, K., Ratcliffe, A. A., Morison, L., West, B., Shaw, M., Bailey, R., et al. (2003). Herpes simplex 2 risk among women in a polygynous setting in rural West Africa: AIDS Vol 17(1) Jan 2003, 97-103. *Hanley, J. R., Young, A. W., & Pearson, N. A. (1989). Defective recognition of familiar people: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 6(2) Apr 1989, 179-210. *Hao, S., Mata, M., Goins, W., Glorioso, J. C., & Fink, D. J. (2003). Transgene-mediated enkephalin release enhances the effect of morphine and evades tolerance to produce a sustained antiallodynic effect in neuropathic pain: Pain Vol 102(1-2) Mar 2003, 135-142. *Hargrave, D. R., & Webb, D. W. (1998). Movement disorders in association with herpes simplex virus encephalitis in children: A review: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 40(9) Sep 1998, 640-642. *Harrison, N. A., MacDonald, B. K., Scott, G., & Kapoor, R. (2003). Atypical herpes type 2 encephalitis associated with normal MRI imaging: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 74(7) Jul-Dec 2003, 974-976. *Hawkes, C. H., Giovannoni, G., Keir, G., Cunnington, M., & Thompson, E. J. (2006). Seroprevalence of herpes simplex virus type 2 in multiple sclerosis: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 114(6) Dec 2006, 363-367. *Hemling, N., Roytta, M., Rinne, J., Pollanen, P., Broberg, E., Virpi, T., et al. (2003). Herpesviruses in Brains in Alzheimer's and Parkinson's Diseases: Annals of Neurology Vol 54(2) Aug 2003, 267-271. *Herships, M. A. (1986). Stress and recurrent genital herpes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hikita, K., & Takeichi, M. (1985). Neuropsychological approach to anterograde amnesia: A case of herpes simplex encephalitis with amnesic syndrome: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 31(2) Aug 1985, 163-171. *Hillard, J. R., & et al. (1984). Knowledge and attitudes of university health service clients about genital herpes: Implications for patient education and counseling: Journal of American College Health Vol 33(3) Dec 1984, 112-117. *Hokkanen, L., & Launes, J. (2000). Cognitive outcome in acute sporadic encephalitis: Neuropsychology Review Vol 10(3) Sep 2000, 151-167. *Hokkanen, L., Salonen, O., & Launes, J. (1996). Amnesia in acute herpetic and nonherpetic encephalitis: Archives of Neurology Vol 53(10) Oct 1996, 972-978. *Hoon, E. F. (1986). Life stress: Impact on genital herpes recurrences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hoon, E. F., Hoon, P. W., Rand, K. H., Johnson, J., & et al. (1991). A psycho-behavioral model of genital herpes recurrence: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 35(1) 1991, 25-36. *Houck, E. L., & Abramson, P. R. (1986). Masturbatory guilt and the psychological consequences of sexually transmitted diseases among women: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 20(3) Sep 1986, 267-275. *Howard, J. S., III. (1996). Herpes encephalitis, schizophrenia and the crossroads of psychiatry: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 31(3) Jul-Sep 1996, 219-223. *Howard, J. S., III. (1997). Tic Douloureux, Parkinson's disease and the herpes connection: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 32(3) Jul-Sep 1997, 257-264. *Insinga, R. P., Itzler, R. F., & Pellissier, J. M. (2007). Acute/subacute herpes zoster: Healthcare resource utilisation and costs in a group of US health plans: PharmacoEconomics Vol 25(2) 2007, 155-169. *Itzhaki, R. F., & Wozniak, M. A. (2004). Alzheimer's disease, the neuroimmune axis, and viral infection: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 156(1-2) Nov 2004, 1-2. *Itzhaki, R. F., & Wozniak, M. A. (2007). Viral infection and cognitive decline: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 55(1) Jan 2007, 131. *Jamieson, G. A., Maitland, N. J., & Itzhaki, R. F. (1992). Herpes simplex virus type 1 DNA sequences are present in aged normal and Alzheimer's disease brain but absent in lymphocytes: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Suppl 3 1992, 197-201. *Janier, M., Lassau, F., Bloch, J., Spindler, E., Morel, P., Gerard, P., et al. (1999). Seroprevalence of herpes simplex virus type 2 antibodies in an STD clinic in Paris: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 10(8) Aug 1999, 522-526. *Jenkins, F. J., & Baum, A. (1995). Stress and reactivation of latent herpes simplex virus: A fusion of behavioral medicine and molecular biology: Annals of Behavioral Medicine Vol 17(2) Spr 1995, 116-123. *Johnson, M., Johnson, R., & Hill, R. (1997). Bulletin board: European Journal of Pain Vol 1(3) 1997, 237-239. *Kaiser, R., Kedamo, T., Lane, J., Kessia, G., Downing, R., Handzel, T., et al. (2006). HIV, syphilis, herpes simplex virus 2, and behavioral surveillance among conflict-affected populations in Yei and Rumbek, southern Sudan: AIDS Vol 20(6) Apr 2006, 942-944. *Kalichman, S. C. (1997). "Relation of stressors and depressive symptoms to clinical progression of viral illness": Comment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154(5) May 1997, 718. *Kanai, A., Osawa, S., Suzuki, A., Ishimaru, R., & Hoka, S. (2007). Effectiveness of Prostaglandin E1 for the Treatment of Patients with Neuropathic Pain Following Herpes Zoster: Pain Medicine Vol 8(1) Jan 2007, 36-40. *Kang, W., Wilson, M. A., Bender, M. A., Glorioso, J. C., & Wilson, S. P. (1998). Herpes virus-mediated preproenkephalin gene transfer to the amygdala is antinociceptive: Brain Research Vol 792(1) May 1998, 133-135. *Kaplan, C. P., & Bain, K. P. (1999). Cognitive outcome after emergent treatment of acute herpes simplex encephalitis with acyclovir: Brain Injury Vol 13(11) Nov 1999, 935-941. *Kapur, N. (1988). Selective sparing of memory functioning in a patient with amnesia following herpes encephalitis: Brain and Cognition Vol 8(1) Aug 1988, 77-90. *Kapur, N., Barker, S., Burrows, E. H., Ellison, D., & et al. (1994). Herpes simplex encephalitis: Long term magnetic resonance imaging and neuropsychological profile: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 57(11) Nov 1994, 1334-1342. *Karp, J. D., Moynihan, J. A., & Ader, R. (1997). Psychosocial influences on immune responses to HSV-1 infection in BALB/c mice: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 11(1) Mar 1997, 47-62. *Katz, J., McDermott, M. P., Cooper, E. M., Walther, R. R., Sweeney, E. W., & Dworkin, R. H. (2005). Psychosocial risk factors for postherpetic neuralgia: A prospective study of patients with herpes zoster: The Journal of Pain Vol 6(12) Dec 2005, 782-790. *Kemeny, M. E. (1986). Psychological and immunological predictors of genital herpes recurrence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kemeny, M. E., Zegans, L., & Cohen, F. (1987). Stress, mood, immunity and recurrence of genital herpes: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 496 May 1987, 735-736. *Kennedy, P. G. E., & Chaudhuri, A. (2002). Herpes simplex encephalitis: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 73(3) Sep 2002, 237-238. *Kennedy, P. G. E., & Chaudhuri, A. (2003). "Resolution of psychiatric symptoms secondary to herpes simplex encephalitis": Authors' reply: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 74(8) Aug 2003, 1164. *Khanna, S., Ravi, V., Shenoy, P. K., Chandramuki, A., & et al. (1997). Cerebrospinal fluid viral antibodies in obsessive-compulsive disorder in an Indian population: Biological Psychiatry Vol 41(8) Apr 1997, 883-890. *Kiecolt-Glaser, J. K., & Glaser, R. (1987). Psychosocial influences on herpesvirus latency. New York, NY, England: Plenum Medical Book Co/Plenum Press. *Kimberlin, D. W., & Whitley, R. J. (2007). Varicella-zoster vaccine for the prevention of herpes zoster: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 356(13) Mar 2007, 1338-1343. *Kitayama, N., Asada, T., Kimura, M., Muramatsu, R., Uno, M., Takahashi, K., et al. (1999). A case with marked topographical disorientation following herpes-simplex encephalitis: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 41(3) Mar 1999, 309-311. *Klapper, P. E., Cleator, G. M., & Longson, M. (1984). Mild forms of herpes encephalitis: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 47(11) Nov 1984, 1247-1250. *Klein, H. C., van den Bosch, R. J., & Korf, J. (2003). Herpes simplex virus replication in the brain as a risk factor of inducing psychosis: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 45(3) 2003, 149-157. *Knowlton, K. C. (1985). Health locus of control and level of anger response to a clinical diagnosis of genital herpes in a selected sample of women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Koehler, K., & Guth, W. (1979). The mimicking of mania in benign herpes simplex encephalitis: Biological Psychiatry Vol 14(2) Apr 1979, 405-411. *Krantz, I., Lowhagen, G.-B., Ahlberg, B. M., & Nilstun, T. (2004). Ethics of screening for asymptomatic herpes virus type 2 infection: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 329(7466) Sep 2004, 618-621. *Kuraishi, Y., Takasaki, I., Nojima, H., Shiraki, K., & Takahata, H. (2004). Effects of the suppression of acute herpetic pain by gabapentin and amitriptyline on the incidence of delayed postherpetic pain in mice: Life Sciences Vol 74(21) Apr 2004, 2619-2626. *Kusnecov, A. V., Grota, L. J., Schmidt, S. G., Bonneau, R. H., & et al. (1992). Decreased herpes simplex viral immunity and enhanced pathogenesis following stressor administration in mice: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 38(1-2) May 1992, 129-137. *Laga, M., Schwartlander, B., Pisani, E., Sow, P. S., & Carael, M. (2001). To stem HIV in Africa, prevent transmission to young women: AIDS Vol 15(7) May 2001, 931-934. *Laiacona, M., Capitani, E., & Barbarotto, R. (1997). Semantic category dissociations: A longitudinal study of two cases: Cortex Vol 33(3) Sep 1997, 441-461. *Laiacona, M., Capitani, E., & Caramazza, A. (2003). Category-specific semantic deficits do not reflect the sensory/functional organization of the brain: A test of the "sensory quality" hypothesis: Neurocase Vol 9(3) Jun 2003, 221-231. *Lambon Ralph, M. A., Lowe, C., & Rogers, T. T. (2007). Neural basis of category-specific semantic deficits for living things: Evidence from semantic dementia, HSVE and a neural network model: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 130(4) Apr 2007, 1127-1137. *Lancee, W. J. (1993). The influence of mood variation on risk for recurrence of herpes labialis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Laurent, B., Allegri, R. F., Thomas-Anterion, C., Foyatier, N., & et al. (1991). Long term neuropsychological follow-up in patients with herpes simplex encephalitis and predominantly left-sided lesions: Behavioural Neurology Vol 4(4) Win 1991, 211-224. *Laws, K. R. (1998). Why leopards never change their spots: A reply to Moss, Tyler, and Jennings: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 15(5) Jul 1998, 467-479. *Laws, K. R., & Sartori, G. (2005). Category Deficits and Paradoxical Dissociations in Alzheimer's Disease and Herpes Simplex Encephalitis: Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience Vol 17(9) Sep 2005, 1453-1459. *Lewin, E. (1986). The psychological impact of genital herpes in women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Libikova, H. (1983). Schizophrenia and viruses: Principles of etiologic studies: Advances in Biological Psychiatry Vol 12 1983, 20-51. *Libikova, H., Pogady, J., Wiedermann, V., & Breier, S. (1976). Presence of antibodies against herpes simplex Type 1 virus in persons with psychic disturbances and among a criminal population: Cesko-Slovenska Psychiatrie Vol 72(3) Jun 1976, 206-210. *Lin, W. R., Wozniak, M. A., Esiri, M. M., Klenerman, P., & Itzhaki, R. F. (2001). Herpes simplex encephalitis: Involvement of apolipoprotein E genotype: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 70(1) Jan 2001, 117-119. *Line, S. W., Kaplan, J. R., Heise, E. R., & Hilliard, J. K. (1996). Effects of social reorganization on cellular immunity in male cynomolgus monkeys: American Journal of Primatology Vol 39(4) 1996, 235-249. *Lowe, C., Knapp, S., & Ralph, M. A. L. (2005). Relative preservation of 'animate' knowledge in an atypical presentation of herpes simplex virus encephalitis: Neurocase Vol 11(3) Jun 2005, 157-166. *Luborsky, L., Mintz, J., Brightman, V. J., & Katcher, A. H. (1976). Herpes simplex virus and moods: A longitudinal study: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 20(6) 1976, 543-548. *Luzzatti, C., & Davidoff, J. (1994). Impaired retrieval of object-colour knowledge with preserved colour naming: Neuropsychologia Vol 32(8) Aug 1994, 933-950. *Lycke, E., Norrby, R., & Roos, B. E. (1974). A serological study on mentally ill patients with particular reference to the prevalence of herpes virus infections: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 124 Mar 1974, 273-279. *Makela, J. P., Salmelin, R., Hokkanen, L., Launes, J., & Hari, R. (1998). Neuromagnetic sequelae of herpes simplex encephalitis: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 106(3) Mar 1998, 251-258. *Maksutova, E. L., Umansky, K. G., Dekonenko, E. P., & Rudometov, Y. P. (1989). Mental disorders in encephalitis caused by herpes simplex viral infection: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 89(2) 1989, 7-10. *Manabe, H., Dan, K., & Higa, K. (1995). Continuous epidural infusion of local anesthetics and shorter duration of acute zoster-associated pain: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 11(3) Sep 1995, 220-228. *Mancuso, M., Virgili, M. P., Pizzanelli, C., Chiari, A., Geri, G., Michelassi, M. C., et al. (2006). Abdominal Pseudohernia Caused by Herpes Zoster Truncal D12 Radiculoneuropathy: Archives of Neurology Vol 63(9) Sep 2006, 1327. *Mann, J. R., Stine, C. C., & McIlhaney, J. S. (2001). "Effect of condoms on reducing the transmission of herpes simplex virus type 2 from men to women": Comment: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 286(17) Nov 2001, 2096. *Manne, S., Sandler, I., & Zautra, A. (1986). Coping and adjustment to genital herpes: The effects of time and social support: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 9(2) Apr 1986, 163-177. *Manne, S., & Sandler, I. N. (1984). Coping and adjustment to genital herpes: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 7(4) Dec 1984, 391-410. *Masterson, J. (1986). Lysine, herpes, schizophrenia and MCTD: A confirmation of the viral theory of schizophrenia from a longitudinal study: Journal of Orthomolecular Medicine Vol 1(2) 1986, 97-109. *Mata, M., Glorioso, J. C., & Fink, D. J. (2002). Targeted gene delivery to the nervous system using herpes simplex virus vectors: Physiology & Behavior Vol 77(4-5) Dec 2002, 483-488. *Matin, R. N., Brady, M., & Poulton, M. (2006). Audit of the management of genital herpes simplex infection: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 17(12) Dec 2006, 851-853. *Matsuda, K., Ohnuma, T., Fukuta, M., Kawai, M., Suzuki, T., Ogawa, H., et al. (2006). Case reports and literature review: The association between reactivation of human herpes virus-6 and peripheral white blood cell count in patients with carbamazepine-induced hypersensitivity syndrome: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 30(4) May 2006, 751-754. *Max, M. B. (1994). Treatment of post-herpetic neuralgia: Antidepressants: Annals of Neurology Vol 35(Suppl) 1994, S50-S53. *McCarthy, R. A., & Warrington, E. K. (1992). Actors but not scripts: The dissociation of people and events in retrograde amnesia: Neuropsychologia Vol 30(7) Jul 1992, 633-644. *McFarland, D. J. (1989). Temporal development of the behavioral effects of herpes encephalitis in mice: Psychobiology Vol 17(3) Sep 1989, 276-280. *McFarland, D. J., & Hotchin, J. (1983). Host genetics and the behavioral sequelae to herpes encephalitis in mice: Physiology & Behavior Vol 30(6) Jun 1983, 881-884. *Mesa Castillo, S., Gomez Barry, H., Ancheta Niebla, O., & Gonzalez Pacheco, E. (1985). Immunoelectromicroscopic identification of viral-like particles in schizophrenia: Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana Vol 26(2) Apr-Jun 1985, 195-200. *Mindel, A., Marks, C., Tideman, R., Taylor, J., Seifert, C., Berry, G., et al. (2003). Sexual behaviour and social class in Australian women: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 14(5) May 2003, 344-349. *Moss, H. E., Tyler, L. K., & Jennings, F. (1997). When leopards lose their spots: Knowledge of visual properties in category-specific deficits for living things: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 14(6) 1997, 901-950. *Myer, L. (2001). "Effect of condoms on reducing the transmission of herpes simplex virus type 2 from men to women": Comment: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 286(17) Nov 2001, 2095. *Nagot, N., Ouedraogo, A., Foulongne, V., Konate, I., Weiss, H. A., Vergne, L., et al. (2007). Reduction of HIV-1 RNA Levels with Therapy to suppress Herpes Simplex Virus: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 356(8) Feb 2007, 790-799. *Nair, A., Hunzeker, J., & Bonneau, R. H. (2007). Modulation of microglia and CD8-super(+) t cell activation during the development of stress-induced herpes simplex virus type-1 encephalitis: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 21(6) August 2007, 791-806. *Naude, H., & Pretorius, E. (2003). Can Herpes Simplex Virus Encephalitis Cause Aphasia? : Early Child Development and Care Vol 173(6) Dec 2003, 669-679. *Nevidimova, T. I., Vasilieva, O. A., Krasik, E. D., & Logvinovich, G. V. (1988). The course of immune reactivity in schizophrenic patients during psychopharmacotherapy as detected by virus-induced lymphocyte responses: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 88(10) 1988, 81-87. *Nicoloff, L. K. (1984). The psychological and sexual impacts of genital herpes upon college undergraduates: Dissertation Abstracts International. *No authorship, i. (2005). Herpes zoster vaccine safe and effective for older adults: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 54(9) Sep 2005, 757. *Noppeney, U., Patterson, K., Tyler, L. K., Moss, H., Stamatakis, E. A., Bright, P., et al. (2007). Temporal lobe lesions and semantic impairment: A comparison of herpes simplex virus encephalitis and semantic dementia: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 130(4) Apr 2007, 1138-1147. *Ockenfels, M. C., Stierle, G., Stone, A. A., & Hellhammer, D. (1994). The effect of academic examinations on herpes simplex virus-1 (HSV-1) and adenovirus latency: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 36(1-2) 1994, 61-68. *Ogihara, T., Takahashi, T., Hanihara, T., Amano, N., & Matsumoto, K. (2004). Carbamazepine-Induced Hypersensitivity Syndrome Associated With Human Herpesvirus 6 Reactivation: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 24(1) Feb 2004, 105-106. *Opstelten, W., van Loon, A. M., Schuller, M., van Wijck, A. J. M., van Essen, G. A., Moons, K. G. M., et al. (2007). Clinical diagnosis of herpes zoster in family practice: Annals of Family Medicine Vol 5(4) Jul-Aug 2007, 305-309. *Ortiz, G. C., Sheridan, J. F., & Marucha, P. T. (2003). Stress-induced changes in pathophysiology and interferon gene expression during primary HSV-1 infection: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 17(5) Oct 2003, 329-338. *Ozcankaya, R., Mumcu, N., & Istanbullu, O. (2000). Herpes simplex and cytomegalovirus antibody levels in schizophrenic patients: A controlled study: Klinik Psikofarmakoloji Bulteni Vol 10(4) 2000, 201-204. *Pace, E. A. (1897). Visceral disease and pain: Psychological Review Vol 4(4) Jul 1897, 405-409. *Pacifici, G. M. (2005). Transfer of antivirals across the human placenta: Early Human Development Vol 81(8) Aug 2005, 647-654. *Pandurangi, A. K., Pelonero, A. L., Nadel, L., & Calabrese, V. P. (1994). Brain structure changes in schizophrenics with high serum titers of antibodies to herpes virus: Schizophrenia Research Vol 11(3) Feb 1994, 245-250. *Papeix, C., Dumurgier, J., Milea, D., & Deseilligny, C. P. (2005). Complete ophthalmoplegia complicating ophthalmic herpes zoster: Revue Neurologique Vol 161(5) May 2005, 590-592. *Pappagallo, M., & Campbell, J. N. (1994). Chronic opioid therapy as alternative treatment for post-herpetic neuralgia: Annals of Neurology Vol 35(Suppl) 1994, S54-S56. *Patou, G., Crow, T. J., & Taylor, G. R. (1986). The effects of psychotropic drugs on synthesis of DNA and the infectivity of herpes simplex virus: Biological Psychiatry Vol 21(12) Oct 1986, 1221-1225. *Pelonero, A. L., Pandurangi, A. K., & Calabrese, V. P. (1990). Serum IgG antibody to herpes viruses in schizophrenia: Psychiatry Research Vol 33(1) Jul 1990, 11-17. *Perentes, E., & Herbort, C. (1984). Herpes simplex virus encephalitis: A case with Korsakoff's syndrome and an immunoperoxydase study of 12 cases: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie, Neurochirurgie und Psychiatrie Vol 135(2) 1984, 229-241. *Petersen, K. L., Fields, H. L., Brennum, J., Sandroni, P., & Rowbotham, M. C. (2000). Capsaicin evoked pain and allodynia in post-herpetic neuralgia: Pain Vol 88(2) Nov 2000, 125-133. *Petersen, K. L., Rice, F. L., Suess, F., Berro, M., & Rowbotham, M. C. (2002). Relief of post-herpetic neuralgia by surgical removal of painful skin: Pain Vol 98(1-2) Jul 2002, 119-126. *Pietrini, V., Nertempi, P., Vaglia, A., Revello, M. G., & et al. (1988). Recovery from herpes simplex encephalitis: Selective impairment of specific semantic categories with neuroradiological correlation: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 51(10) Oct 1988, 1284-1293. *Pliakas, A. M., Carlson, R. R., Neve, R. L., Konradi, C., Nestler, E. J., & Carlezon, W. A., Jr. (2001). Altered responsiveness to cocaine and increased immobility in the forced swim test associated with elevated cAMP response element-binding protein expression in nucleus accumbens: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 21(18) Sep 2001, 7397-7403. *Polk, S., Munoz, A., Sacktor, N. C., Jenkins, F. J., Cohen, B., Miller, E. N., et al. (2002). A case-control study of HIV-1-related dementia and co-infection with HHV-8: Neurology Vol 59(6) Sep 2002, 950-953. *Pradhan, S., Singh, M. N., & Pandey, N. (1998). Kluver Bucy syndrome in young children: Clinical Neurology and Neurosurgery Vol 100(4) Dec 1998, 254-258. *Prasad, K. M. R., Shirts, B. H., Yolken, R. H., Keshavan, M. S., & Nimgaonkar, V. L. (2007). Brain morphological changes associated with exposure to HSV1 in first-episode schizophrenia: Molecular Psychiatry Vol 12(1) Jan 2007, 105-113. *Prasad, K. M. R., Shirts, B. H., Yolken, R. H., Keshavan, M. S., & Nimgaonkar, V. L. (2007). HSV1 exposure affects prefrontal cortical structure in schizophrenia patients: Molecular Psychiatry Vol 12(1) Jan 2007, 1. *Quinhones, M. S. (2006). Varicella Zoster - Clinical Features and Therapeutical Approach of the Post herpetic Neuralgia: Revista Brasileira de Neurologia Vol 42(1) Jan-Mar 2006, 9-18. *Rajcani, J., Muranyiova, M., Kudelova, M., Pogady, J., Mucha, V., & Babal, P. (1991). Herpes simplex virus type 1 DNA in human brain tissue: Any association with mental disease? New York, NY, England: Plenum Medical Book Co/Plenum Press. *Ramjee, G., Williams, B., Gouws, E., Van Dyck, E., De Deken, B., & Karim, S. A. (2005). The Impact of Incident and Prevalent Herpes Simplex Virus-2 Infection on the Incidence of HIV-1 Infection Among Commercial Sex Workers in South Africa: JAIDS Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes Vol 39(3) Jul 2005, 333-339. *Reed, S. M., & Glick, J. W. (1991). Fluoxetine and reactivation of the herpes simplex virus: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(7) Jul 1991, 949-950. *Reid, A. H., Martin, K. W., Ballinger, B. R., & Heather, B. B. (1980). The possible relationship of herpes simplex virus infection to cause of retardation in severe mental handicap: Psychological Medicine Vol 10(3) Aug 1980, 555-557. *Reiser, C. (1986). Herpes: A physical and moral dilemma: College Student Journal Vol 20(3) Fal 1986, 260-269. *Rimon, R., & et al. (1979). Immunoglobulin G antibodies to herpes simplex Type 1 virus detected by radioimmunoassay in serum and cerebrospinal fluid of patients with schizophrenia: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 40(5) May 1979, 241-243. *Roberts, G. W. (1987). Herpesvirus in Alzheimer's disease: A refutation: Archives of Neurology Vol 44(1) Jan 1987, 12. *Robertson, K. R., Wilkins, J. W., Handy, J., van der Horst, C., & et al. (1993). Psychoimmunology and AIDS: Psychological distress and herpes simplex virus in human immunodeficiency virus infected individuals: Psychology & Health Vol 8(5) Nov 1993, 317-327. *Rogers, C. D., & Peters, P. (1979). Reading recovery following herpes encephalitis: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 12(9) Nov 1979, 572-575. *Rowbotham, M., Harden, N., Stacey, B., Bernstein, P., & Magnus-Miller, L. (1998). Gabapentin for the treatment of postherpetic neuralgia: A randomized controlled trial: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 280(21) Dec 1998, 1837-1842. *Rowbotham, M. C. (1994). Managing post-herpetic neuralgia with opioids and local anesthetics: Annals of Neurology Vol 35(Suppl) 1994, S46-S49. *Saberski, L., Ahmad, M., & Wiske, P. (1999). Sphenopalatine ganglion block for treatment of sinus arrest in postherpetic neuralgia: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 39(1) Jan 1999, 42-44. *Sacher, J. B. (1983). Coping and living with herpes: Journal of American College Health Vol 31(6) Jun 1983, 261-262. *Sardello, R. J. (1983). The suffering body of the city: Cancer, heart-attack, and herpes: Spring 1983, 145-164. *Sartori, G., Job, R., Miozzo, M., Zago, S., & et al. (1993). Category-specific form-knowledge deficit in a patient with herpes simplex virus encephalitis: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 15(2) Mar 1993, 280-299. *Schmader, K. E. (2002). Epidemiology and impact on quality of life of postherpetic neuralgia and painful diabetic neuropathy: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 18(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 350-354. *Schmidt, D. D., & et al. (1985). Stress as a precipitating factor in subjects with recurrent herpes labialis: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 20(4) Apr 1985, 359-366. *Sgaramella, T. M., Borgo, F., Fenzo, F., Garofalo, P., & Toso, V. (2000). Memory for/and execution of future intentions: Evidence from patients with herpes simplex encephalitis: Brain and Cognition Vol 43(1-3) Jun-Aug 2000, 388-392. *Shaskan, E. G., Shanley, J. D., Oreland, L., & Wadell, G. (1987). Dopamine receptors and monoamine oxidase as virus receptors: Preliminary tests of the hypothesis. New York, NY, England: Plenum Medical Book Co/Plenum Press. *Shaw, J. A. (1984). Psychological and sexual aspects of genital herpes in women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sheridan, J., & Humphreys, G. W. (1993). A verbal-semantic category-specific recognition impairment: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 10(2) Apr 1993, 143-184. *Shiraki, K., Andoh, T., Imakita, M., Kurokawa, M., Kuraishi, Y., Niimura, M., et al. (1998). Caffeine inhibits paresthesia induced by herpes simplex virus through action on primary sensory neurons in rats: Neuroscience Research Vol 31(3) Jul 1998, 235-240. *Shirts, B. H., Kim, J. J., Reich, S., Dickerson, F. B., Yolken, R. H., Devlin, B., et al. (2007). Polymorphisms in MICB are associated with human herpes virus seropositivity and schizophrenia risk: Schizophrenia Research Vol 94(1-3) Aug 2007, 342-353. *Silver, P. S., Auerbach, S. M., Vishniavsky, N., & Kaplowitz, L. G. (1986). Psychological factors in recurrent genital herpes infection: Stress, coping style, social support, emotional dysfunction, and symptom recurrence: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 30(2) 1986, 163-171. *Simkins, L., & Eberhage, M. G. (1984). Attitudes toward AIDS, herpes II, and Toxic Shock Syndrome: Psychological Reports Vol 55(3) Dec 1984, 779-786. *Simonato, M., Manservigi, R., Marconi, P., & Glorioso, J. (2000). Gene transfer into neurones for the molecular analysis of behaviour: Focus on herpes simplex vectors: Trends in Neurosciences Vol 23(5) May 2000, 183-190. *Simonato, M., Marconi, P., Glorioso, J., & Manservigi, R. (1999). Molecular analysis of behavior by gene transfer into neurons with herpes simplex vectors: Brain Research Vol 835(1) Jul 1999, 37-45. *Siri, S., Kensinger, E. A., Cappa, S. F., Hood, K. L., & Corkin, S. (2003). Questioning the Living/Nonliving Dichotomy: Evidence From a Patient With an Unusual Semantic Dissociation: Neuropsychology Vol 17(4) Oct 2003, 630-645. *Smith, A., Denham, I., Keogh, L., Jacobs, D., McHarg, V., Marceglia, A., et al. (2000). Psychosocial impact of type-specific herpes simplex serological testing on asymptomatic sexual health clinic attendees: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 11(1) Jan 2000, 15-20. *Stanhope, N., & Kopelman, M. D. (2000). Art and memory: A 7-year follow-up of herpes encephalitis in a professional artist: Neurocase Vol 6(2) 2000, 99-110. *Steadman, P. (1992). Herpes simplex mimicking functional psychosis: Biological Psychiatry Vol 32(2) Jul 1992, 211-212. *Stewart, F., Parkin, A. J., & Hunkin, N. M. (1992). Naming impairments following recovery from herpes simplex encephalitis: Category-specific? : The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 44A(2) Feb 1992, 261-284. *Stout, C. W. (1984). Genital herpes and personality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stout, C. W., & Bloom, L. J. (1986). Genital herpes and personality: Journal of Human Stress Vol 12(3) Fal 1986, 119-124. *Strandberg, T. E., Pitkala, K., Eerola, J., Tilvis, R., & Tienari, P. J. (2005). Interaction of herpesviridae, APOE gene, and education in cognitive impairment: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 26(7) Jul 2005, 1001-1004. *Taback, N. A., & Bradley, C. (2006). Validation of the genital herpes treatment satisfaction questionnaire (GHerpTSQ) in status and change versions: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 15(6) Aug 2006, 1043-1052. *Tabet, S. R., Krone, M. R., Paradise, M. A., Corey, L., Stamm, W. E., & Celum, C. L. (1998). Incidence of HIV and sexually transmitted diseases (STD) in a cohort of HIV-negative men who have sex with men (MSM): AIDS Vol 12(15) Oct 1998, 2041-2048. *Takasaki, I., Andoh, T., Nojima, H., Shiraki, K., & Kuraishi, Y. (2001). Gabapentin antinociception in mice with acute herpetic pain induced by herpes simplex virus infection: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 296(2) Feb 2001, 270-275. *Takeuchi, H., Iguchi, T., Ishikawa, T., Muramatsu, A., & Wada, Y. (1997). Unilateral meningoencephalitis with hemispheric slowing on EEG: Brain & Development Vol 19(1) Jan 1997, 71-74. *Taylor, B. J. (1978). The psychological and behavioral effects of genital herpes in women: High recurrers vs. low recurrers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Taylor, G. R., & Crow, T. J. (1986). Viruses in human brains: A search for cytomegalovirus and herpes virus 1 DNA in necropsy tissue from normal and neuropsychiatric cases: Psychological Medicine Vol 16(2) May 1986, 289-295. *Taylor, G. R., & et al. (1984). Herpes simplex virus and Alzheimer's disease: A search for virus DNA by spot hybridisation: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 47(10) Oct 1984, 1061-1065. *Terumalai, K., Moynier, K., Piguet, V., & Toutous-Trellu, L. (2007). Herpetic lesions or pressure ulcers: Experience in palliative care: INFO Kara: Revue Internationale Francophone de Soins Palliatifs Vol 22(2) 2007, 45-48. *Theng, T. S. C., Sen, P. R., Tan, H. H., Wong, M. L., & Chan, K. W. R. (2006). Seroprevalence of HSV-1 and 2 among sex workers attending a sexually transmitted infection clinic in Singapore: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 17(6) Jun 2006, 395-399. *Todtenkopf, M. S., Parsegian, A., Naydenov, A., Neve, R. L., Konradi, C., & Carlezon, W. A., Jr. (2006). Brain reward regulated by AMPA receptor subunits in nucleus accumbens shell: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(45) Nov 2006, 11665-11669. *Trejo, J. M., Fuente, J., & de Andres, C. (1987). Partial Kluver-Bucy sundrome secondary to probable herpes simplex encephalitis: Archivos de Neurobiologia Vol 50(1) Jan-Feb 1987, 33-39. *Tsukiura, T., Ohtake, H., Fujii, T., Miura, R., Ogawa, T., & Yamadori, A. (2003). Preserved ability to recognize keywords related to remote events in the absence of retrieval of relevant knowledge: A case of postencephalitic amnesia: Brain and Cognition Vol 51(1) Feb 2003, 1-11. *Turley, J. M. (1988). Tourette-like disorder after herpes encephalitis: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145(12) Dec 1988, 1604-1605. *Uribe-Salas, F., Hernandez-Avila, M., Juarez-Figueroa, L., Conde-Glez, C. J., & Uribe-Zuniga, P. (1999). Risk factors for herpes simplex virus type 2 infection among female commercial sex workers in Mexico City: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 10(2) Feb 1999, 105-111. *Utley, T. F. M., Ogden, J. A., Gibb, A., McGrath, N., & Anderson, N. E. (1997). The long-term neuropsychological outcome of herpes simplex encephalitis in a series of unselected survivors: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 10(3) Jul 1997, 180-189. *Van Hout, A., & Lyon, G. (1986). Wernicke's aphasia in a 10-year-old boy: Brain and Language Vol 29(2) Nov 1986, 268-285. *van Schoor, A. N., Naude, H., Rensburg, M., Pretorius, E., & Boon, J. M. (2006). "Cognitive and learning strategies for longstanding temporal lobe lesions in a child who suffered from Herpes simplex virus encephalitis: A case study over 10 years": Erratum: Early Child Development and Care Vol 176(1) Jan 2006, 110. *van Schoor, A. N., Naude, H., van Rensburg, M., Pretorius, E., & Boon, J. M. (2004). Cognitive and learning strategies for longstanding temporal lobe lesions in a child who suffered from Herpes simplex virus encephalitis: a case study over 10 years: Early Child Development and Care Vol 174(5) Jul 2004, 487-500. *van Schoor, A. N., Naude, H., van Rensburg, M., Pretorius, E., & Boon, J. M. (2005). Cognitive and learning strategies for longstanding temporal lobe lesions in a child who suffered from Herpes simplex virus encephalitis: A case study over 10 years: Early Child Development and Care Vol 175(7-8) Nov 2005, 621-634. *van Wijck, A. J. M., Opstelten, W., Moons, K. G. M., van Essen, G. A., Stolker, R. J., Kalkman, C. J., et al. (2006). The PINE study of epidural steroids and local anaesthetics to prevent postherpetic neuralgia: A randomised controlled trial: Lancet Vol 367(9506) Jan 2006, 219-224. *VanderPlate, C., & Kerrick, G. (1985). Stress reduction treatment of severe recurrent genital herpes virus: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 10(2) Jun 1985, 181-188. *Wald, A., Langenberg, A. G. M., Link, K., Izu, A. E., Ashley, R., Warren, T., et al. (2001). Effect of condoms on reducing the transmission of herpes simplex virus type 2 from men to women: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 285(24) Jun 2001, 3100-3106. *Wald, A., Link, K., Corey, L., & Langenberg, A. (2001). "Effect of condoms on reducing the transmission of herpes simplex virus type 2 from men to women": Reply: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 286(17) Nov 2001, 2096. *Wasserman, N., & et al. (1975). Herpes simplex virus in patients with sarcoidosis: Lymphocyte transformation in vitro and antibody response: New York State Journal of Medicine Vol 75(6) May 1975, 850-853. *Weiss, H. A., Buve, A., Robinson, N. J., Van Dyck, E., Kahindo, M., Anagonou, S., et al. (2001). The epidemiology of HSV-2 infection and its association with HIV infection in four urban African populations: AIDS Vol 15(Suppl4) Aug 2001, S97-S108. *Whitton, T. L., Johnson, R. W., & Lovell, A. T. (2005). Use of the Rydel-Seiffer graduated tuning fork in the assessment of vibration threshold in postherpetic neuralgia patients and healthy controls: European Journal of Pain Vol 9(2) Apr 2005, 167-171. *Wilson, B. A., Baddeley, A. D., & Kapur, N. (1995). Dense amnesia in a professional musician following herpes simplex virus encephalitis: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 17(5) Oct 1995, 668-681. *Wilson, B. A., & Wearing, D. (1995). Prisoner of consciousness: A state of just awakening following herpes simplex encephalitis. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Wonnacott, K. M., & Bonneau, R. H. (2002). The effects of stress on memory cytotoxic T lymphocyte-mediated protection against herpes simplex virus infection at muscosal sites: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 16(2) Apr 2002, 104-117. *Xu, F., Sternberg, M. R., Kottiri, B. J., McQuillan, G. M., Lee, F. K., Nahmias, A. J., et al. (2006). Trends in Herpes Simplex Virus Type 1 and Type 2 Seroprevalence in the United States: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 296(8) Aug 2006, 964-973. *Yachzel, B. R. (1986). Predictors of psychosocial adjustment to genital herpes among unmarried women: Sex guilt, sex role attitudes, health locus of control beliefs, and social support: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yamashita, H., Yoshida, T., Yoneda, Y., Mori, E., & et al. (1994). Encephalic amnesia presenting deja vu experiences limited to people: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 36(1) Jan 1994, 89-95. *Yoneda, Y., Mori, E., Yamashita, H., & Yamadori, A. (1994). MRI volumetry of medial temporal lobe structures in amnesia following Herpes simplex encephalitis: European Neurology Vol 34(5) Sep-Oct 1994, 243-252. *Yorty, J. L., & Bonneau, R. H. (2004). Prenatal transfer of low amounts of herpes simplex virus (HSV)-specific antibody protects newborn mice against HSV infection during acute maternal stress: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 18(1) Jan 2004, 15-23. *Young, C. A., Humphrey, P. R., Ghadiali, E. J., Klapper, P. E., & et al. (1992). Short-term memory impairment in an alert patient as a presentation of herpes simplex encephalitis: Neurology Vol 42(1) Jan 1992, 260-261. *Zorrilla, E. P., McKay, J. R., Luborsky, L., & Schmidt, K. (1996). Relation of stressors and depressive symptoms to clinical progression of viral illness: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153(5) May 1996, 626-635. *Zorrilla, E. P., McKay, J. R., Luborsky, L., & Schmidt, K. (1997). "Relation of stressors and depressive symptoms to clinical progression of viral illness": Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154(5) May 1997, 718. Category:Herpes Category:Physical health psychology Category:Psychosomatic medicine